Konoha Kareoke
by shy hinata girl
Summary: Konoha leaf is now hosting the fisrt annual Kareoke, Hinata has a special song to sing to someone how will it all turn out? read to find out.


**Hi everyone, this is my NaruHina song fic.**

**I hope you all enjoy it**

**Disclamier: I still don't own Naruto, waaaa**

**Enjoy!**

Today could have been a typical day in Konoha, but it wasn't because; all of the villagers and ninjas gathered at the stadium, for the first annual Konoha Kareoke **(don't know if its spelled write.)** Everyone was excited; they haded to choose two people from all villages to compete.

Near the stairwell, stood a 14 year old girl; with lavender eyes, her hair touched the top part of her back, she was wearing her normal pants; but had on a light blue blouse. This girl was no other than Hinata Hyuga; she stood nervously as she waited to be called.

'_Doushite... why did they have to pick me…'_ Hinata thought as she remembered that day.

_Flashback_

_Tsunade stood in top of the mansio; as she calculated the vote. She smirked when she saw the two with the most votes. She smiled highly and said. "And the two winners who have been selected to take part in this event are… Naruto Uzumaki and Hinata Hyuga!" the croud went while as they cheered for the two. Hinata stayed in shock the whole time."O-Oh no…" said the heriess as she fainted._

_End of Flashback._

Hinata was nervous at the thought of singing in front of people; even more now that it's in front of the whole village. Even though she was nervous, she was also glad that it was her and Naruto who got chosen. She thought that she would sing a song to Naruto; showing how she felt for him, but she knew deep down that Naruto could never feel the same.

"Now let's give it up for our first contestant, Hinata Hyuga!" Said Tsunade in a high voice. The crowd cheered and appluadded for her as Hinata walked to the center. Little did she know that a young boy with spiky yellow hair and sparkling blue eyes looked at her with a blush in his cheeks.

Hinata took the microphone and took a deep breath "H-Hello everyone… um i-I would like t-to dedicate this song to s-someone who I love v-very much. Naruto-kun… Daiskue" said Hinata with a smile.

On the stairs Naruto's face turned crimson red, the girl he had liked for a while now likes him back. He smirked "Arigato, Hinata-chan"

The music started to play and Hinata closed her eyes and opened them when she started singing.

_**Koi ga setsunai to**_

_**Sugu soba de kizuita ano yoru**_

_**Datte hoka no dare yori**_

_**Anata no koto WO shitteru Kara**_

Hinata smiled as she continued to sing.

_**Itsumo no sarigenai**_

_**Yasashisa sae kono mune WO shimetsuketeku**_

_**Konna ni konna ni chikaku de mitsumete mo**_

_**Doushite doushite tada no tomodachi na no?**_

_**Donna ni donna ni tsuyoku omotte itemo**_

_**Tsutaerarenai you don't understand**_

_**I'm so in love with you**_

Naruto could see Hinata's eyes were starting to get watery. _'Hinata-chan… if only you knew that I love you too…'_

_**"Genki nai yo ne?" to**_

_**Anata kara iwareta shunkan**_

_**Namida kakusu AKUBI de**_

_**"Nebusoku ka na?" tte ii wake**____**shita**_

_**Ichiban taisetsu na**_

_**Hito ni uso wo kasaneteku... ima no watashi**_

_**Mainichi mainichi mune ga kurushii kara**_

_**Ikutsumo ikutsumo nemurenu yoru wo koe**_

_**Hajimete hajimete deatta ano hi ni mata**_

_**Modoreru no nara ii no ni...**_

_**I'm so in love with you**_

Naruto couldn't believe how much love Hinata had for him, he decided to listen to the rest of her song.

_**"AISHITERU" to tsugetara kitto**_

_**Mou nidoto egao ni wa modorenai kamo shirenai**_

_**Keredo mo tomodachi no mama tsukuriwarai wa**_

_**Kore ijyou, watashi dekinai kara**_

_**HONTO wa HONTO wa zutto suki datta no**_

_**Itsudemo itsudemo aishi tsuzuketa no**_

_**Anata ni anata ni dodoketai kimochi wo**_

_**Aoi sora he to sasayaita**_

_**I'm so in love with you**_

_**Konna ni konna ni chikaku de mitsumete mo**_

_**Doushite doushite tada no tomodachi na no?**_

_**Donna ni donna ni tsuyoku omotte ite mo**_

_**Tsutaerarenai you don't understand**_

_**I'm so in love with youuuuuuuu.**_

AS soon as Hinata was finished the crowd cheered for her as she was headed toward the left stairs she could hear her friends cheering for her.

Kiba: Yaahoo! All right Hinata-chan.

Ino: yeah! That's my girl!

Sakura: Cha! Good jod Hinata-chan.

Tenten: way to go!

Lee: That song was so full of youth!

Tsunade then went to the center. "Now I want you all to give it up for our next and final contestan; Naruto Uzumaki!

The crowd cheered for Naruto as he walked in with his famous grin and prtended to throw kisses to the crowd, Hinata couldn't help but giggle at that Naruto grabed the microphone he smiled and said "Hello Konoha Leaf!" the crowd cheered even louder. "I would like to dedicate this song to some one very special…someone I love"

Hinata's heart broke in two when she heard this _'Oh Naruto-kun you're so sweet dedicating a song to the girl you like…I envy her'_

"You see, she'sthe only one who understands me… i don't know how I became to love her maybe it's because she always smiles at me, or whenever she blushed when she was near me or even saw me, or maybe its because she always faints when she's around me. So I would like to dedicate this song to none other than my Hina-chan." Said naruto with a smile.

Hinata almost fainted right there; she couldn't believe what she just heard. _'Me…? Naruto-kun likes me… I can't beileve it'_

The music stated to play; Naruto turned his look toward Hinata.

_**I love you kimi  
I love you kimi  
Setsuna sa de kono boku wo  
Tokashite okure  
**_Hinata still couldn't beileve what was goingon_ 'Oh Kami let this not be a dream…'__**  
**_

_**You love me boku  
You love me boku  
Kimi no koto ijimeru yatsu kara  
Mamorasete okure**_

Daki atte takamatte iku n da

_**Iratsuite itami hashiru yo  
Boku dake ga hagurete shimau  
Sou iu ruuru de wa ni natte yuku**_

[*]  
Kimi no namida ni boku wa naritai no sa  
Love You bokura wa koi wo suru n da  
I love you & you and me  
Fukaku nagusamete okure itoshii hito  
Love You doko ka de koi ga suru n da  
I love you & you and me  
I love you & you and me

Moshi mo kono yo ga  
Kudaranakute mo  
Kimi wa ita hou ga ii yo  
Shinde wa dame na no sa

Daki atte takamatte iku n da  
Giratsuite namida ga deru yo  
Sore dake ja hagurete shimau  
Sou iu ruuru de wa ni natte yuku

[*]  
Kurushimanai de boku no kirei na hito  
Love You kimi no uta wo utau n da  
I love you & you and me  
Kokoro no yowai kimi ga itoshii no sa  
Love You kokoro ga namida suru n da  
I love you & you and me  
I love you & you and me

I love you kimi  
I love you kimi  
Boku no koto itoshii hito so  
Omotte okure yo

Daki atte takamatte iku n da  
Iratsuite itami hashiru yo  
Boku dake ga hagurete shimau  
Sou iu ruuru de wa ni natte yuku

Kimi wa ita hou ga ii yo

[*]  
Fukaku ai sasete okure itoshii hito  
Love You bokura wa koi wo suru n da  
I love you & you and me  
Kokoro wa yowai boku sa itoshii hito  
Love You boku wo tokashite okure  
I love you & you and me  
I love you & you and me

The crowd cheered for Naruto as he finished his son, Naruto stood there smirking with his grin. Tsunade then took the mic and said" and that concludes our Konoha Kareoke I hope you all enjoyed yourselves."

After the stadium as empty Hinata sat on the stairs looking at the birds in the sky. She then felt something touch her shoulder she turned around to see Naruto smiling down at her, Hinata also smiled. "Um…N-Naruto-kun." "Hm? Whats wrong Hina-chan?" "D-did you mean e-everything you said just now…" Naruto knew what Hinata was talking about so he stood her up so that she was looking at him in the eyes.

"I meant every single I said Hina-chan…" said Naruto with a smile. Hinata however couldn't hold it n anymore; she cried into naruto's cheast. Naruto put his arms around her waist pulling her closer. "N-Naruto-kun…" said Hinata as she continued crying into Naruto's chest. Naruto rubbed her back "its ok Hina-chan… I'm here now." Hinata then pulled away but looked to the ground, Naruto lifted her chin up with his fingure; blur eyes met lavender eyes. "I love you Hina-chan." Said Naruto with a sincere face. Hinata giggled and smiled "I love you too Naru-kun," Naruto liked it when Hinata changed the suffix on his name, Naruto moved closer toward her and placed his forhead agasint hers "Hina-chan... c-can i…" said naruto with a blush. Hinata gave him his answer with a bigger smile. Naruto and Hinata then shared their fist kiss with each other.

It latsted only 10 seconds but they stilled enjoyed it. After they parted Naruto scratched the back of his head and said "Do you wanna grab some ramen with me, Hina-chan?" Hinata took his hand into hers; she looked up at him "I-I loved to Naru-kun." Naruto grabed her hand tighter and headed to Ichiraku; both knowing that they will be to gether for a long time.

_**Thanks for reading for those of you that don't know what doushite means it meand why in Japanese.**

**The songs that were used were I love you: Sambomaster, and Konna ni chikaku de: from the anime Nodame Cantabile. Please rate and review it'll mean a lot to me. Bye-Bye!**


End file.
